Announcer Bunny
Announcer Bunny is a minor character in Between the Lions. Like his name suggests, he is an announcer. He appears at the start of every show showing a sneak peek of the Seasons 1 to 4 episodes. But he also appears between segments (and between halves of two-half episodes from season 5-10). List of previews for episodes * 01x01 Sven Said * 01x02 Rocket Doodle Doo * 01x03 Silent E * 01x04 Ben/Hen/Ten * 01x05 The A-R Song * 01x06 Cliff Hanger and the Bed * 01x07 Double O, OO * 01x08 Silent E * 01x09 What's Your Name: Short U * 01x10 What's Your Name: Short A * 01x11 The Un-People: Zipped/Unzipped * 01x12 Careless Young Clam * 01x13 What's Your Name: Short O * 01x14 What's Your Name: Short I * 01x15 Waiter, There's a Fly in My Soup * 01x16 Sloppy Pop * 01x17 What's Your Name: Short I * 01x18 Silent E Blues * 01x19 The A-R Song * 01x20 Ben/Hen/Ten * 01x21 Tish/Fish * 01x22 Sven Said * 01x23 What's Your Name: Short U * 01x24 Ten Small Words * 01x25 No Need To Light a Nightlight * 01x26 What's Your Name: Short U * 01x27 What's Your Name: Short A * 01x28 What's Your Name: Short O * 01x29 Silent E Blues * 01x30 Rocket Doodle Doo * 02x01 Library A-Z * 02x02 Skunk/Stunk * 02x03 Double E, EE * 02x04 Must I Just Be A Bust * 02x05 Cliff Hanger and the Balloons * 02x06 If You Can Read: ING * 02x07 When Two Vowels Go Walking * 02x08 Irish Step Dancing * 02x09 When Two Vowels Go Walking * 02x10 It's Over Now * 02x11 If You Can Read: EN * 02x12 If You Can Read: AT * 02x13 It's Over Now * 02x14 Skunk/Stunk * 02x15 Plain/Rain * 02x16 If You Can Read: EN * 02x17 14 Karat Soul: Long I * 02x18 Cliff Hanger and the Balloons * 02x19 Must I Just Be a Bust * 02x20 What's Your Name: EA * 02x21 If You Can Read: AT * 02x22 Double E, EE * 02x23 14 Karat Soul: Long I * 02x24 14 Karat Soul: Short E * 02x25 Irish Step Dancing * 03x01 If You Can Read: AY * 03x02 Give Is An Outlaw Word * 03x03 Double E, EE * 03x04 Loose Tooth Tango * 03x05 Dance in Smarty Pants * 03x06 Get Your Mouth Moving: Short U * 03x07 Homophones * 03x08 Give Is An Outlaw Word * 03x09 Arty Smartypants: OA * 03x10 Dr. Nitwhite on a Talk Show * 04x01 Arty Smartypants: AR * 04x02 If You Can Read: AY * 04x03 Arty Smartypants: OA * 04x04 Homophones * 04x05 Dance in Smarty Pants Dialogue * "Announcer Bunny here to show you what's coming up, next on Between the Lions!" * "Announcer Bunny here, check out what's coming up, here on Between the Lions!" * "Announcer Bunny here, don't touch that remote! Here comes Between the Lions!" * "Please stay tuned to see what happens next on my favorite show. That's right, Between the Lions!" * "If you think that was fun, watch this!" * "This is your Announcer Bunny with a following announcement." * "But wait, kids! There's more!" * "Thank you, thank you! But wait, there's more!" Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Minor Characters Category:Puppets Category:Live Hand Puppets Category:A